Love Among the Vines
by WitchyVampireGirl
Summary: He's always wanted her but in one twist of fate he fears he may be too late. Will Edward have the courage to tell Bella how he feels? Will they find love among the vines? Contribution to Countdown to Valentine's Day 2013 All Human, Mature for L


**A/N: Hey hey.. look what I have here! This was my contribution to BreathofTwilight's Countdown to Valentine's Day! This time something different was done.. and we all got prompts that were given to us. Mine was WINE... after a lot of whinning, complaining, and maybe a few tantrums... I came up with this little story!**

**Love to Itlnbrt who beta'd this baby and made it shine.. big smooshy hugs to Twiddler83 and CullensTwiMistress for listen to me bitch, gave me mad plot bunnies, and for pre-reading and falling in love with this Edward! Love to all you ladies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... just this little fun with wineryward! ENJOY!**

EPOV

The sun rose over the horizon, bathing the fields of grapes in hues of red, purple, and yellow. The fresh morning smell of earth and dew assaulted my senses and I breathed it all in. It was another day at Cullen Crest Winery. To be honest, that was my favorite time of day. It gave me the chance to relax and take a few moments to gear up for the day.

That week was going to be busy for us. We were in the final preparations for our Annual Love Among the Vines Spring Dinner. It was a special couple only promotion that we had run for the last five years. Each year it got bigger and bigger. That year we sold out in a month. Previous years, a few lucky people were able to get same day tickets. For one-hundred and fifty dollars, each couple got an exclusive winery tour with wine tasting, intimate dinner for two, and a bottle of wine to take home. It was a rather sweet deal and it was Bella's brainchild.

She was a beautiful woman that worked at the winery. She was a sweet, funny, and sexy girl that had been working for my family for the last seven years. She started in our gift shop and worked her way to giving tours and working in the wine tasting room. She had thick auburn hair that just kissed her shoulders, her laugh was contagious, and her eyes always managed to suck me in. They were a warm brown and when she was in one of her more humorous moods, they lightened to a smoky caramel.

I had crushed on her for the last two years. I wasn't sure when my feelings changed. It was like one moment she was just Bella, a girl who worked at my parent's winery. Then one day she was _Bella, _the girl who starred in a majority of my fantasies. I loved days when it was just the two of us working together side by side. I tried not acting too pathetic around her. But it was so fucking hard.

As I made my way back to the main building I could already see a flurry of activity. Grounds were being groomed to look their best. The restaurant was prepping and preparing for the huge dinner. It was an absolute mad house of activity.

I was headed for the restaurant to see if our chef and my best friend, Jasper, needed any help. But just before I made it there, I heard my father calling for me over the loudspeaker that projected to the outside

"Edward, your mom and I need you in the office."

"Coming!" I muttered even though they couldn't hear me. I jogged the rest of the way and entered the rustic looking office building. The scent of fresh flowers mixed with sweet scent of grapes punctuated the air. The lower floor of the office building housed our gift shop and wine tasting room. I took the stairs two at a time and entered the administrative part of Cullen Crest Winery.

The stairs deposited me into a waiting area done in rustic reds, greens and blues. Comfy couches sat next to a gas fireplace and were framed by glass-topped end tables. The walls held beautiful black and white photos of the winery taken by my mother over the years.

The phone rang in the distance and I heard my sister and Jasper's wife answer it. The winery was really a family owned business. It was started by my great-great grandfather. There might be a few more greats in there, I was never sure. He emigrated from Italy and started this winery with just the clothes on his back. I'm not sure how true that was, but my dad used to tell us that whenever when Alice and I complained about working at the winery.

Alice looked up from ending her call and pointed to the back offices. "They're in dad's office."

I gave her a nod and made my way toward the hallway that housed all the offices. My dad took care of the day to day operations, while my mother did our finances. It left me to do the marketing and customer relations. That was one of the reasons why I was in charge of the Spring Dinner.

Both of my parents were sitting at the small table that sat in dad's office. They looked up at the sound of me opening the door and waved me in.

"Come, have a seat, Edward. Your mother and I were going over the wines for the promotion. What are your thoughts of doing smaller bottles and then giving each couple our house red and white?" My father looked up from the papers on the table with his glasses perched on his nose.

"Is there a reason why you are thinking of doing this instead of a full size bottle? I thought we were going to give them a bottle of the Merlot."

My statement was met with a weary sigh. "There was an accident in the warehouse and most of our Merlot stock was destroyed."

"Oh, shit," I said as I slumped in my chair and scrubbed my face. I stared at the wood grain in the table as I thought through other options. We kept limited stock at the winery, preferring to get it out to the public as soon as we could. We had banked that Merlot for over a year in anticipation of this special promo.

"Do we have enough of either the White Zin or maybe even the Cullen Sweet?" Cullen Sweet was our own desert wine recipe that my dad concocted. It was reminiscent of a Moscato, but a little dryer.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my parents shake their heads in answer to my question. "Well then I guess we don't have a choice. What two wines are you thinking of?"

"The Pinot Grigio and Shiraz. We have some that are ready to be bottled. We can switch out the bottles and do the smaller ones."

"Sounds good," I replied.

"Here are the final guest lists. Please check them over for any food changes or last minute requests. Also, here is the staff schedule. Look that over and make sure everyone knows what they are doing."

My dad handed over two piles of paper. I didn't bother looking at them knowing it would be easier to go through them once I was at my desk. I talked to my parents for a little while longer until both of their cell phones rang. I took that as my cue to get back to work.

A few hours later, I was finishing up the last few names on the guest list and checking for changes when one name caught my eye: Isabella Swan and Garret Kearney. I felt my heart stop and plummet to my stomach. I scrambled for the sheet with the staff schedule.

When I found it, I nearly ripped it in my haste to read it. I scanned the list at least five times before I had to face the truth. Bella had a date. More than that, she had a date to my winery's most romantic event.

My mouth turned dry as the desert and a hollow feeling took up residence in my body. I felt as if I had been sucker punched, I couldn't draw enough air to breathe. Bella, the girl I had lusted over, had a boyfriend.

My next question was why didn't she tell me?

It was _our _thing to work the dinner. We were both perpetually single, although, I often wondered why Bella was. She was gorgeous, smart, and funny. I understood why I held no appeal; glasses, constant wine stained fingers, and hair that just had a mind of its own. I was tall, thin, no real muscle definition, and I was shy around girls. Especially Bella.

When we held the first dinner, we would make bets on who would propose and who wouldn't. Over the years, other bets were wagered. What lady wasn't wearing underwear, which table would return their food the most, even who would get drunk and start a fight. Working with Bella while surrounded by couples made it easier to stomach the fact that I was alone.

Her quick wit always made me feel inferior and ignorant. She would go off on these wild tangents about all sorts of topics. She was so well read and smart that I would just stand there in awe of her. She held herself with confidence and poise. There was a worldliness about her that I had always admired.

But Spring Dinner was always _our _day. We would work side by side catering to our guests needs and lead them through the wine tasting. We would joke later about what couple was found with their pants around their ankles in the fields or tried to sneak extra glasses of wine during the tasting.

When my feelings turned more romantic than friendly, I looked forward to that day. It was just me and her. In my pathetic little mind it was almost like we were on a date. It sounds sad, but it was something I always looked forward to. I knew I would never have the courage to tell her how I felt, so that was the next best thing.

A knock on my door startled me from my disheartening thoughts and I looked up to see Alice studying me.

"Hey, Alice. What can I do for you?" I carefully ignored the questioning look in her eyes.

"Umm, Jasper is waiting for you and the first tour of the day starts in forty-five minutes."

I glanced at the time and jumped up. "Shit! I just got so wrapped up in stuff I forgot. I'll head over to see Jasper. Can you make sure Bella is able to greet people who come for the tour? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sure," she replied, and I made a hasty exit before she could ask any of the millions of questions swirling in her head.

BPOV

I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye. He seemed off, much quieter than normal. He had been that way for a few days, quiet, withdrawn, and almost sad. Something was up with him and all my attempts to figure out what was bothering him were thwarted by his resigned, "Fine."

I missed my Edward. I missed the carefree way we would talk and interact. I missed our witty banter and just being in his presence. He made my work day better. There were days when I hated to go home because I was having so much fun being with him.

My job at the winery was only supposed to last a few summers. I was working there to get some extra cash while in school. But once I got moved from gift shop to leading wine tastings, I was hooked. I loved the winery. Carlisle and Esme were wonderful people and they never failed to amaze me. Alice became my best friend and Jasper the older brother I never had.

But Edward was different. I had a little crush on him from day one. I didn't know what it was about him, but he had it. He was so nice, sweet, gentle, and shy. He was a refreshing change from the assholes I was used to dating or hung with. He treated me like a person. He quickly became a great friend to me.

But over the years I watched as this lanky boy became a man. The chubbiness of his face gave way to a more defined jaw and cheekbones. He never lost his bashfulness, but he grew to be at ease with me. We even managed some very light flirty talk. His blush only made him look more adorable.

I had suspected over the last few years that maybe he was into me as more than a friend. He started to initiate small touches, his eyes would stare just a bit longer than appropriate, and he always tried to get us same shifts. I tried my best to let him know I was interested, but I think they all went over his head.

I would have made a move before now, but I wasn't really sure if he did like me. Plus, I loathed the idea that I would mess up our friendship. So instead, I sort of suffered in silence and prayed that either he would get the courage to ask me out or gave a clear signal that he liked me.

I tried to clear my mind of Edward as I traipsed my way into the break room. I smiled at Alice who was already there munching on her salad. I heated up leftovers and made my way to our table. My ass had just hit the seat when Alice pinned me with her gaze.

"What's wrong? Spit it out!"

"What are you talking about?" I deflected as I shoved a mouthful of alfredo into my mouth.

Alice's brilliant green eyes narrowed into tiny little slits. "You can't and don't fool me, Swan. Spill. What's bothering you? I can see it in your eyes."

I leaned back in my chair and sighed, rubbing my eyes with the pads of my fingers. "Do you really want to know what's wrong?"

"Yeah, duh."

"It has to do with your brother," I hedged in the hopes that she didn't want to discuss her brother. But I was sorely mistaken when I saw her eyes light up.

"Oh well then this got even better." She winked at me as she took a bite out of a crisp carrot.

I looked out the windows we sat next to. The entire acreage of the winery was laid out before us. It was a calm scene and I used it to settle the turmoil inside myself.

"I think Edward is mad or upset with me. He hasn't talked to me in like days. That's just not the Edward I know. We always talk." I heard the whininess in my voice and I hated it. I wasn't the type to simper over a guy. I don't like to play games. So this was all new territory for me.

I looked over at Alice who had a thoughtful look on her face. Her eyes held that faraway look as if she was thinking some deep thoughts.

"Did you guys fight or get into a disagreement?"

I shook my head. "No, we rarely fight. You know Edward, he is so easy going."

"When did you exactly notice a change in him?"

I thought back to when. "It was the day he was running late for the tour and tasting. I remember you had come to ask me to cover for him." I paused and we both stared at each other. "When he finally made it, he would barely look me in the eyes and said like two words to me the entire tour."

"That was the same day he spoke to mom and dad. They gave him the final guest list for the dinner and the staff schedule," supplied Alice.

Just then, I knew why he was acting the way he was. He saw the guest list and that my name was on it.

"What's wrong, Bella? You look so pale. Are you okay?"

"No," I croaked out. "I know why he is upset. But I don't know what to do about it."

I reached across the table and grasped her hand. "Alice, you need to help me."

EPOV

The day of the dinner had arrived and I was a mess of jumbled nerves. I wasn't sure how I was going to survive it. Bella had sensed my foul mood all week and it killed me to not talk to her. But there was nothing I could do. The girl of my dreams was being loved by someone else and I had to stand by and watch it.

I spent my day rushing around, getting every last detail perfect. When it came time to get the show on the road, I got ready with a heavy heart. For the dinner we shut down the restaurant to keep with the theme of couples only. We didn't fill all the tables on purpose to create a private and romantic feeling for the guests.

Alice and mom decorated the restaurant with hundreds of fairy lights and each table had floating tea lights with rose petals scattered across the table. Even some of the booths had gauzy white fabric draped from floor to ceiling to give the illusion of private alcoves.

Each couple had already made their dinner choices so there was no need to wait for the food. As the restaurant began to fill, I tried my best to stay away from the dining room. I just didn't think I could stomach watching Bella on her date.

So I busied myself with double and then triple checking of the gift baskets that we would give at the end of the night. Then I went to the wine tasting room and made sure the white wines were chilled and that we had enough glasses.

As much as I wanted to be strong, I just couldn't. I did sneak a few glances into the dining room and watched Bella with her date. Even the word felt funny in my head. I wanted to be her date. I had berated myself all week long for my lack of courage and guts. If only I had asked her out first. She would have been mine.

Instead, I had to watch some smarmy guy with shaggy brown hair smile and laugh with Bella. He got to squeeze her hand and hold up his wine glass in a toast. He was privileged enough to stare at the vision that was Bella.

She looked absolutely stunning that night. Her hair was wavy and hung to the middle of her back. Her dress clung to her every curve and it looked so soft. I wanted to run my hands along her body and feel it for myself.

"Stare any harder and you'll burn a hole through her head." My sister's voice caused me to jump.

"What's your damage, Alice?" I scowled at her in the hopes that she would just get the fuck away from me.

But my wish wasn't granted, instead she stared at me, long and hard before she sighed and shook her head.

"It's not what you think," she stated sadly. "Before you jump to conclusions take a long hard look and then talk to her."

"What are you talking about?" My head was screaming at me to deny and deflect. If Alice suspected that I had a thing for Bella, I would never hear the end of it.

"Just, don't assume to know what's going on over there." My eyes widened in horror at the thought that Alice knew. "If you were to make your feelings known, you may be surprised." With that said she reached up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you in the tasting room."

When she left, I was bewildered and confused. What did she mean? Did she suspect that I had a thing for Bella? What did she know about Bella's "date" that I didn't know? Her words gave me no comfort and left me in a state of utterly uncertainty.

So, instead of trying to figure out the enigma that was my sister, I turned back to watch Bella and her date. They were talking and smiling. She seemed to enjoy his company. With a resigned heart, I finally wrenched myself away from the restaurant and made my way to the tasting room. I only had a few moments to get myself together before the first wave of people were due to arrive.

I sensed Alice watching me and it pissed me off.

"Whatever you think you know Alice, your wrong."

Her brow arched in annoyance, before she huffed, "All I can say is really look and compare."

I wanted to ask her what was up with the cryptic mumbo jumbo but the first guests arrived and it was show time. Alice was doing what Bella would normally be doing; talking about the winery, instructing them on how to properly taste wine and then introducing each wine.

My only role was to pour the wine and answer questions. So while Alice did her part, I found myself doing what she told me too, which really irritated me. I didn't want Alice to get to me and to know something I didn't. But my head could have cared less. So I watched Bella and the shaggy dude.

They talked throughout the tasting. I watched as she helped him with the tasting technique and answered his questions. At first, I had no clue what she hoped I would see. They looked like every other couple that was present. But it wasn't until I noticed how many couples were holding hands and walking with arms around each other that I realized maybe she did know something.

While you could obviously see they were familiar with each other, you'd also notice they weren't all cozy and lovey either. They never held hands; in fact while they stood close, they never really touched much. I never saw him whisper in her ear or show her any type of affection.

That was so fucking odd. Hope unwillingly started to spread throughout my body. Could there be a chance that they weren't a couple? But if they weren't, why were they here? My head pounded with all the questions that were spinning through it. It started to give me a headache.

But the more I watched them, and sadly I did that a lot, I became more convinced that Alice was right. I hated when she was. She would never let me live this down. Bella and mystery man didn't seem to be close, at least not like the other couples.

Of course, it left me with the biggest question of the night, did I dare go and speak to Bella? Or maybe more appropriately, did I have the balls to make my feelings known. Before I could answer, an older gentleman ambled up next to me and held out his glass.

"What can I get for you, Sir?" I asked, tearing my gaze away from Bella.

"Can I have some of the Shiraz, please?"

"Absolutely," I replied and splashed a little of the colorful red wine into his glass. I watched as he swirled it in his glass and inhaled the aroma before sipping it noisily through his teeth.

"Great bouquet, I love the hint of currant at the beginning but then that last note, a hint clove, if I'm not mistaken, adds just the right spice."

I smiled at him. "Correct. You must be a veteran taster to detect that. Most people miss it completely."

He sat his glass down and looked at me, "Well, I have found that if one takes enough time to really appreciate things, you learn all kinds of important things."

I nodded to his sage advice with a tip of my head. "I would agree." He rinsed his glass with some water and held it out once more.

"Cullen Sweet, please."

I poured him a nice portion and watched as he went through the entire tasting ritual again. His face broke out into a gentle smile when he finished. He set his glass down on the bar and leaned in close to me.

I bent closer to him and his next words sent chills down my spine.

"But eventually, one will need to learn when to stop appreciating and go for what they want." He gestured with his hand to the corner where Bella was standing. I looked up into his eyes, I was sure confusion was etched on my face.

He only winked and walked away.

I wanted to shout for him to come back, to explain himself, but deep down I knew it wasn't necessary. I knew what he meant. My body must have as well, for I found myself searching for Bella. When looked back in the corner, she was gone. My eyes scanned the room, frantic and desperate to find her. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I felt compelled to act.

When she was nowhere to be found inside, I ran outside and quickly skimmed the grounds. Several people had embarked on the moonlight walk through the vines while others milled around the main building. Almost as a second thought, I gazed over to the parking lot. My heart almost leapt out of my chest when I spotted her shadowed figure lounging by a car. Without giving time for my brain to process what I was going to do or say, I ran toward the lot. When I got close enough, I began waving my arms and yelling.

"Bella! Wait, Bella!"

She jerked her head up and I couldn't help but notice the shocked look on her face. She spoke quickly to her friend who nodded before she jogged over to me. When she stopped in front of me, I, like the wonder that I was, just stared at her.

Moments passed where we just looked at each other. I wanted to get lost in her molten chocolate eyes, but when she cleared her throat and raised a perfect brow at me, I could only blush.

"Did you need me for something, Edward?"

"Yes, I err… I… umm… Fuck!" I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"You okay," she asked, concern thick in her voice.

"No… yes… no… don't go!" I blurted out. I scrubbed my face with my hands and sighed. "Don't go, please, Bella." I realized at that moment that I wasn't above begging.

I grabbed her hands and held them tight. "Don't go with him, stay with me. I… I… like you… a lot." I chanced a glance up at her to be greeted with her mouth open in a perfect O.

I couldn't decipher if that was a happy or shocked face, so I barreled onward. "I've liked you for a long time and when I saw you with him I thought I had missed my chance. So, please, just stay here with me. Don't go home with him."

I squeezed her hand, as if that gesture alone could convey how much I wanted her to stay.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked shaggy guy and I couldn't contain the scowl I threw in his direction. He walked a few steps toward us and I tightened my grasp on her hands. I had her right where I wanted her; I wasn't going to let her go.

"I'm fine, Garrett. You can take off; I'll find my way home."

He looked at me with skepticism. "You sure?" he asked not taking his eyes off me.

"Yes," she stated. My heart skipped a beat at the simple declaration that she wanted to stay with me.

With a curt nod, he folded himself into the car and we watched as he drove away. When Bella turned back to me, her face was soft and so sweet looking, I wanted to kiss her. But I held back, I needed to make sure Garrett wasn't going to be an issue.

My word vomit made sure that we dealt with that issue sooner rather than later.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your date, but I just couldn't let you go tonight without telling you how I felt. Fuck, Bella, I've wanted to tell you for so long that I liked you. So when I saw you with Garrett…" I spat his name out as if it was poison in my mouth. "I thought I had lost my chance-"

She placed warm fingers on my mouth and instantly I froze.

"It wasn't a date."

"It wasn't?" I mumbled behind her fingers.

She smiled widely and her eyes crinkled at the corners. "No." She removed her fingers and I wanted to grab them and put them back. "He is a very old and dear friend."

I felt my brows furrow, not understanding why friends would go to a romantic dinner. Bella saw my confusion and squeezed my hand.

"Garrett's wife, Kate, was a very old and dear friend. She died from breast cancer a few months ago. He had planned to take her tonight, but she didn't make it. She asked that we go tonight in honor of her. We were respecting her last wish."

Bella took a step closer to me, I felt her warm breath fan over my face. Her eyes scanned my face, searching for something and I let her. I hoped that my eyes showed just how much I cared about her and wanted to be with her.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me how you felt?" she whispered.

I didn't know what to tell her. There was no good reason why I waited. "I guess fear, nerves, and a healthy need to avoid being rejected," I replied after a moment.

Bella stepped even closer to me, and the heat of her body washed over me. "I wish you didn't wait so long."

With that she brushed her lips over mine and I gasped as a jolt of electric sensation made my lips tingle. Without hesitation, I framed her face in my hands and kissed her hard. My body erupted in a fiery heat as our lips melted together. We tasted and teased each other before she swiped my lower lip, begging for entrance.

When I parted them, my tongue exploded with the essence of pure Bella. She tasted like wine and the chocolate from dessert. Her low hum of pleasure reverberated throughout my body. I clutched her tighter to me, fearful that if I let her go, this would all turn out to be a dream.

We moved in synchronized harmony, nipping, biting, and stroking. Her hands traveled over my body as mine finally gave into the temptation of her curves. When we at last pulled away to gasp for air, our lips were swollen and red. I brushed a wayward strand of her hair away.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was the kiss for?"

Bella laughed, "Because I like you too, silly boy. Isn't that obvious? I don't kiss like that with just anyone."

I let go a rush of air, not realizing that I was holding my breath in anticipation of her answer. I wanted to say something profound, but flowery words escaped me. So I said the only thing that made sense.

"Be mine, Bella?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

One Year Later

BPOV

"Where is he taking me, Alice?" I begged her as I studied my closet, looking for something to wear. "I mean, how am I supposed to dress if I don't know where he's taking me?"

"Nice try, Bells," laughed Alice. "Just wear that red dress we bought a few weeks ago. It will be perfect."

I eyed the dress with a shrewd eye. "That's why you made me buy it, isn't it? It was for tonight."

Her only reply was to giggle. "Night Bella. Have fun." Then she hung up.

I scowled at my phone before I threw it on my bed and started to get ready. As I moved around my room primping, I was surrounded by memories of Edward and I. Since that night over a year ago, we have been inseparable.

I passed a picture of us on our tour of Italy. The minute Edward learned I had always wanted to go; he took me for my birthday. We even spent time with some distant relatives of his family. It was an amazing trip.

Then there was the picture of us at Disneyland. I was shocked to discover that Edward had never gone. I made sure to remedy that as soon as he told me. It was hilarious how much he screamed like a little girl on all the coaster rides. It wasn't until a few days later that Alice confided that Edward had never gone as he had a fear of heights.

It was at that moment when I understood the depths of his love and devotion to me. He loved me with everything he had and then some. But I loved him just as much in return. He made it easy to love him. Once he let me in, I got to see a different Edward than the one I knew.

He was loyal, kind, and loving. Gone was the awkward shy boy and in its place was a man who was passionate, selfless, and sexy as hell. Each day I learned something new about him and I loved him for it.

But even better was how he treated me. When he learned that I had a background in accounting, he got Esme to show me how to keep the books for the winery. Esme was thrilled to have my help and assistance.

I had grown to love the Cullen family even more since I'd been dating Edward. They welcomed me with open arms. Esme was the mother I wished I had, Alice and Jasper the siblings I never had, and Carlisle was the cool and wise man who guided us all. I wasn't close to my family, so the Cullen's slipped into the role of surrogate family. I didn't mind one bit.

As I glanced at the clock while I searched for some shoes, I swore. I had only a few minutes before Edward arrived. He was always on time. As I sank to my knees to look under my bed, the doorbell rang. I spotted my black peep toe shoes, grabbed them, and ran to the door.

What I opened to see made my heart stop beating. Edward was dressed to kill; tailored black dress pants, green shirt with a few buttons popped open so I could see chest hair, and his crazy sex hair that I always wanted to touch.

"Wow," we both said simultaneously.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. I pulled him closer to kiss his lips, but he pulled away.

"We don't have time and if I kiss you now, we will never leave." He winked at me.

"I'm more than fine with that plan."

"Nice try, Bella. We're going." Then he held out a piece of black fabric.

"What's that?"

"A blindfold. Turn around."

I tried not to freak as I sat in Edward's car with the blindfold on. I attempted to pout and beg my way out of having to wear it, but Edward wouldn't hear it. He just gave me his sexy little lopsided smile and my will and panties melted.

Since I was a directionless fool, I had no clue as to where we were going. I had long since given up trying to wheedle and cajole him into telling me anything about tonight. But once again, Edward proved tougher to crack than the Sunday crossword puzzle. I just knew whatever was happening tonight, Edward was excited.

This night had been planned for the last month. I was surprised he had picked tonight as it was the annual spring dinner. The fact that he would plan something on this day and that his parents would be fine with both of us taking off, led me to believe this was a big night.

I felt the car slow and then stop. I listened as Edward unbuckled his belt, turned off the car, and then scampered out to open my door.

"We have arrived, Bella. Just a little longer with the blindfold." He took hold of my arm and I clutched it tightly. All I would need to do was fall down to get this night off to a roaring start. I strained to hear anything that would give me a hint as to where we were. But nothing I heard was distinctive enough to help me out.

Just then we stopped and I heard some low murmurings. I listened intently, but I couldn't make out what was being said. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and then we were walking once more.

"You need to sit. Here's the table." He placed one hand on the table. "Here's the seat back." He set my other hand on the chair. I eased myself onto my seat and then waited.

"Remove the blindfold, Bella."

I needed no further encouragement. I slid the fabric off and looked around. My mouth opened in astonishment. I looked at Edward who was beaming. The tea lights in the centerpiece made Edward's emerald eyes sparkle.

"Why? How?" I was speechless. We were sitting in a secluded area in the winery's restaurant. The gauzy fabric that hung from the ceiling added to the air of intimacy and seclusion.

"This is where it all began. It just seemed fitting. I mean, we have been dating for a year. It's the perfect place to celebrate."

So we celebrated. We laughed and talked. We kept in constant contact with each other. I felt alive and so in love with Edward that it felt almost overwhelming. The night was winding down and we had just our dessert to go. Our waiter brought out the chocolate lava cake and two glasses of Cullen Sweet.

Edward picked up his glass. "A toast?"

I nodded and held my glass up.

"To us, love, and new beginnings." We clinked glasses and sipped the sweet drink.

Just as I sat my glass down, Edward took hold of my hand. "We can't have a new beginning until I do this."

He slid out of his chair and went down on one knee next to our table. My free hand flew up to my mouth.

"Bella, I love you more than I ever thought was possible. You are my soul, my heart, my very essence. Would you do me the supreme honor of being my wife?" He presented me with a small velvet box where a beautiful diamond solitaire ring sat nestled in the box.

"Yes!" I screamed and Edward pulled me into his arms as he slid the ring on my finger.

EPOV

_She said yes!_

I was floored. Everyone said that I was crazy for being worried that she would say no. But I couldn't help it. I lived in awe every day that I had Bella's love. But after that night, I would have her forever. We finished our dessert in a hurry; I needed to get her out of here and alone. The sight of my ring on her finger was doing things to me.

When the last bite of cake left her fork, I pulled her up and out of her seat.

"Where are we going?"

"On our own little private tour." I winked and she giggled.

Once outside the restaurant, I walked us around the other side and into the side door of the warehouse. Low lights illuminated the row upon row of barrels. I practically ran us down the aisle into a little known room.

"Where are we?" asked Bella.

"The original tasting room. Now we use it for private tastings. Enough talking."

I whipped around to face Bella and crushed our lips together. My hands roamed all over her body, teasing each curve and swell I found. Bella's body melted into mine as her hands ran through my hair. My body vibrated with absolute need for her.

When my hands found the zipper to her dress, I didn't hesitate in lowering it. In a whisper of fabric, it fell to the ground. My hands immediately sought out her pert nipples, running my thumbs over them until they became hard and tight.

Bella hummed in approval as I slowly kissed my way down her body to draw one puckered tip into my mouth. As I licked and suckled on her tit, Bella's hands made work of my shirt. Her hands ran all over my chest, combing through the light sprinkling of hair she found. Her touch left a trail of blazing heat and need, which only intensified with each stroke of her hand.

But when her hand brushed over my hardened cock, I nearly came undone. I gasped as she palmed and rubbed me through my pants.

"Fuck, Bella, feels so good. Need you, now!" I panted. Somewhere I found the strength to pull away from her touch, which was good as I was ready to explode.

In a flash, I had ripped Bella's skimpy panties off her and ran my fingers through her pussy. She was so wet already and it made my dick throb.

"Shit, Edward, more," moaned Bella as she gyrated her hips to get me where she wanted me to be. Her hands were busy taking care of my pants, so I teased her. My hands circled and rubbed, but stayed clear of her clit.

"Edward," she whined after a few seconds of that torture. But there was no more time to tease because she made short work of my belt and zipper and now held me in her hand. She gave my cock a few strokes which had me thrusting into her hand.

Before I lost it, I stilled her hand. "Not like this, Bella."

I turned her around so she was facing the old bar. I placed her hands on the top and whispered in her ear, "Hold on tight baby."

In one smooth, but fast movement, I was deep in her. Bella clutched at the bar as I pummeled her hard and fast. The wet sounds of skin on skin echoed in the room. My hands held tight to Bella's hips as I watched where I entered her. Bella's cries bounced all around us and my own pants of desire added to the music we were creating.

"So good, so wet, fuck."

"Harder, please, Edward!"

With her begging like that, I had to oblige. I shifted my hips and began a furious pace that had sweat beading up on our bodies. In no time I felt the tell-tale flutters of Bella's orgasm and I prayed I could hold mine off long enough to see Bella come.

"Touch yourself," I told her and when I felt her fingers start to rub her clit, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. By the sounds Bella was making, I knew she was well on her way.

"Fuck, right there, Edward. Yes, yes... ungh…" Her pussy clenched down and I couldn't hold it.

"Oh, shit, so good, baby!" I cried out.

I felt Bella's pussy as it started to pulse and throb, triggering my own orgasm to rip through my body. I gave three last thrusts as I emptied into her. When the last shudder rippled through us both, all that could be heard was our labored breathing.

I kissed the length of her back, tasting her salty skin.

"Thank you, Bella."

She turned to look at me, her face shining and flushed.

"For what?"

"For everything. For your love, for saying yes, for right now. Just, thank you, for being in my life."

Her eyes welled up with tears as I pulled her close.

"There is no other place I would want to be, Edward."

Somehow, we had found love among the vines.

**A/N: Aww.. soo sweet... don't ya just want to gobble him up!? I'm sure some of you might ask.. will this be continued... and as of right now... no... I feel as if this tells their story and to do any additional would just prolong it! Leave me your thoughts and love.. you know how much it makes me happy!**

***mwah***

**WVG**


End file.
